


Memories of the Past

by StarFlamanic



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlamanic/pseuds/StarFlamanic
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 7





	Memories of the Past

Vega sat by a window, staring out and remembering the past. He had finally woken up from his slumber. There was so much he had to learn. But for now all he could do was look back to the past. When he woke up he saw many people before him, most of them he didn't know. Except two people he had met many years ago.

. . .

Long ago, there was a party taking place, he didn't remember where it took place. There was quite a few people gathered there. Among the crowd was a young Vega. He was curious about what was going on. Some of the priests thought it would be a good idea for him to get to know the people from the other planets. So they brought him to this party.

'Who are these people..?' he looked around confused. 'What are they all gathered here for?'

He had noticed Capella playing a piano, while a younger boy with orange hair watched in amazement. The boy didn't look like he was from Mistero, so maybe from one of the planets. But he couldn't tell which one.

Clutching his hands and holding them to his chest he wondered what he should do. He didn't know any of these people and didn't want to interrupt anyone. 

"Hey are you lost?" 

He jumped a little, when a boy with blue hair and eyes suddenly appeared before him. They were a little taller than him and seemed curious.

"Well? Are you?"

"I..um.." he muttered. Shuffling a bit awkwardly, he didn't know what to say. "N-No, just don't know what to do.." 

"Is that so?" the boy replied before smiling. "Why don't we play together then. It's boring just standing around and watching the grown ups talk" he held his hand out to Vega.

Staring at his hand, he slowly took his hand. He was curious about the boy. Never once did someone offer to play with him. Capella was too focused on serving him and the priests more worried about teaching him his role. But for once, he could just be like any other child and have fun. 

The blue hair boy pulled his arm, leading him through the crowd of adults until they got outside. There were more children just playing around and having a good time. It was much better than just talking or occasionally dancing like the adults did.  
. . .

"Excuse me Lord Vega, we have visitors" a priest said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'll be there in a minute" Vega replied.

The priest nodded and bowed before leaving. He sighed, staring out the window again. So many memories to remember. Their guests could wait a few minutes longer while he recollected his thoughts.

. . .

"Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"..My name is Vega..and you are?" 

"Lazu. Where are you from.? I'm from Alba"

Alba..the planet of eternal night. Maybe this was the first time Lazu was seeing the light since it was still day. "I'm from Mistero" Vega replied. "Ah..do you know where that boy who was with Capella is from..? He had orange hair and eyes"

"Oh, that's Carnelian. He's the son of the king of Alba. I serve him"

"A prince..Is this the first time you two are seeing the light?"

"Yeah...Eterno blocks the sun so Alba is always dark. But it's really pretty due to the gemstones"

He could only imagine how Alba looked. Sure he could probably find a picture of it, but it wasn't the same of seeing it first hand. Lazu tugged on his arm again, signaling for him to follow. The two walked around, exploring together. Vega enjoyed getting to spend time with Lazu, though it made him want learn more about him and Alba. About all the other planets and their people.

"Lord Vega!"

Again he jumped a little, turning around to see Capella rushing over to him, Carnelian following behind him. He seemed confused as to why the blond was in a rush. 

"Ah..Capella. Is something wrong?" Vega asked as they stopped in front of them. 

Carnelian looked to Lazu who just shrugged at the situation. Neither of them knew what was going on.

"You shouldn't wander off, I looked everywhere for you" Capella said, it was clear he was worried.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. Is this Carnelian..?" he apologized before looking to the shorter boy.

"Eh? I'm guessing Lazu told you who I am" 

"Sorry milord.."

"It's fine, he would of found out one way or another"

"Fufu, have you made a friend Capella? I'm happy" Vega smiled.

"Y-Yes it seems so" Capella replied, clearing his throat and blushing lightly. "You seem to have made a friend too"

A friend? Had he really became friends with Lazu? Maybe he did. Of course he always thought of Capella as a friend, but he acted more as an assistant to him. So had he made his first ever friend?

"I guess I did" he tilted his head. 

The four of them talked after that about themselves and their respective planets. As well as continue to explore. Capella was happy that Vega seemed to be having a good time. Not worrying about duties and just playing together as friends, not as their normal roles. 

Though eventually the priests came to get them, telling them it was time to go. Vega was upset, having to leave his new friends. But Carnelian and Lazu promised that they'd meet again someday. They hoped their next meeting would be soon. There was still so much they wanted to talk about and learn about each others. Vega and Capella waved as they walked off with the priests. 

"I kind of wish they could of stayed a little longer.." Carnelian sighed. "I wonder what their planet is like..along with all the others. But I doubt I'll get a chance to see visit them"

Unless you counted the time he witnessed the war with Eterno. Why couldn't he just go explore more outside of Alba? But if he dared to voice such things to his father, it'd only end badly.

"..." When the other two were around, Lazu spoke more than he ever had in a long time. But now that they were gone, he went back to how he normally was. 

He was happy though, that Carnelian managed to make new friends that were from other planets. But he'd never reveal how he felt. At least it went better than before. After what happened long ago. When he met that boy from Bestia. Carnelian still didn't know the truth of what happened that day.

"Let's go before father notices we're gone"

"Yes, milord..." 

. . .

Sighing as he stood up, maybe he should go meet their guests. Capella wouldn't be happy if he didn't greet them. Walking through the halls he kept thinking about those memories. Never once did he forget about that fateful day, when he met those two boys from Alba. Looking up he stopped in his tracks at the person before him.

"Lazu" 

The masked boy looked over to see the Star Protector walking over to him. He said nothing as Vega stopped in front of him.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it..A lot has changed and I've missed out on a lot. I apologize if I'm slow to learn everything"

"...."

"Fufu, you're really not much of a talker are you? You spoke a bit long ago when we first met. As well as show how you feel a little" Vega smiled.

Again Lazu remained silent. 

"It's strange, seeing you with a mask on" he placed a hand on Lazu's shoulder. "Though it seems fitting almost. But I want to see you without it" Carefully he removed the mask.

Lazu stared blankly at Vega, even without his mask he didn't show how he truly felt. Nor did he ever voice them. Vega smiled to him, with or without a mask, Lazu looked nice. Placing both his hands on either side of Lazu's face.

"I'm glad we finally got to meet again. Although I didn't expect the wait to be as long as it was. Now we can catch up with each others. Are you happy as well, Lazu?"

He examined how much Lazu had grown since they were children. Pulling Lazu's collar down only to reveal a scar on his neck. Causing Vega smile to fade as he stared in shock. 

. . .

Lazu sung happily to the music that was playing as Vega smiled and laughed. 

"Amazing!" he said.

This encouraged him to continue entertaining the other.

. . .

"Why..Why did..." he muttered. He didn't understand, what had happened to Lazu. What had happened to him and Carnelian during the time they were apart and his long slumber. 

His grasp on his collar tightened, feeling Lazu hold him. "Vega.." 

. . .

'I wonder where Lord Vega wandered off to... He only recently woke up, so much has happened during the time he fell asleep to when he woke up. There's much for him to learn and get adjusted to..' Capella thought as he walked through the halls.

"Still trying to search for Vega? You really haven't changed"

Looking over he saw standing there was Carnelian. 

"Don't you think he can handle himself now? You don't need to always keep an eye on him you know. I'm sure him and Lazu are catching up right now anyways. We should do the same, don't you think?" Carnelian smiled.

"Carnelian.."

The shorter boy leaned over and shot him a serious glance. "You should stop worrying about Vega's safety so much. You act like he's about to get assassinated at any moment"

"It's my job to protect him..!"

"You seriously have changed"

The two stared at each others for a while before Carnelian stood up straight again. Reaching out and grabbing Capella's hand. Pulling him closer and quickly kissing his before moving away.

"Still..nice to see you again after so long.." Carnelian sighed and smiled.


End file.
